Dark Series 02 Dark Discussions
by unicorn1111
Summary: Regina and Emma deal with the attentions of a lonely wolfling


Hi guys, welcome to number two in a series of stories involving Regina and Emma post her possession of the Dark One. Having Shared True Love's kiss Emma has been freed from the control of the Dark One though it remains bound to her. Be aware this story contains sexual references.

 **Dark Series 02 Dark Discussions**

Emma and Regina entered Granny's diner, getting the usual second looks from the breakfast clientele. The Sherrif and the Mayor weren't doing anything as obvious as holding hands but in their closeness, the way they moved round each other in a fluid, comfortable dance all the more obvious to observers from the two participant's complete lack of awareness of it, their new-found relationship was easy to determine.

With Henry away on an overnight school camp it was just the two of them, beginning another ordinary day, or at least as ordinary as breakfast between the former Evil Queen, now erstwhile White Knight and the former Savior, now Dark One, might ever actually be. Ignoring the usual whispers and the looks being sneaked their way; honestly after several weeks together you would think the locals would find something new to talk about, the women sat themselves at their usual table and continued the discussion that had absorbed them all morning.

"No dear, if you shapeshift into an animal form you retain your existing mind and mindset" Emma frowned at the information, it wasn't what she'd hoped for, something she explained in response to Regina's inquiring look.

"I really thought you'd take on some of the mental attributes, so if you were a dolphin you could understand what they were saying, kinda like Ruby when she's a wolf" Regina shook her head once as she expanded on her point.

"I'm afraid not dear, magic does not emulate her lycanthropic state, so while you take on the form and some of the abilities of the shape, the ability to fly as a bird, to run as a horse and what not, your mind remains entirely you, thus you can understand the language of the humans around you but not that of the animals whose shape you have assumed"

'That's kinda sad, I really wondered what some of them thought" Regina shrugged before speaking.

"That is what the tongues spell was created for" A second too late she realised exactly where Emma's mind had immediately gone to with that thought as the blonde smirked wickedly and then spoke quietly, in partial deference to those around them.

"Oh, I thought the tongues spell was what you had running last night" Regina smiled slightly at the previous evening's extremely pleasant memory even as she replied.

"Of course not, that was something very, very different" Emma's smile lit up Regina's world, even as the blonde replied.

"No complaints from me on that one" Regina's smile changed to a hint of a smirk.

"No, I don't recall any from you, none at all in fact" The smirk widened. "Either last night, or first thing this morning or in the shower most recently" Emma's retort was quick.

"Oh I had no complaints whatsoever" The two women shared a happy smile at their memories as Emma went to tease her lover once more, a happy Regina was the best thing in her world, before she could however she felt a presence arrive, both women looking up to see Ruby Lucas standing over them, her nose twitching slightly. Regina raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Is something the matter Miss Lucas?" Emma nodded and followed up Regina's question.

"Yeah, what's up Rubes?" Ruby scrunched up her nose even further as she spoke, exasperation colouring her voice.

"Do you know how hot you smell right now? God it's infuriating" Regina frowned.

"I beg your pardon?" The wolfling rolled her eyes then spoke, annoyance shading her tone.

"You two smell like sex and satisfaction" Emma turned to look at Regina, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"Good to see Ruby's wolf senses are as sharp as ever" Regina and Emma locked glances, the room already starting to heat up from the raw eye sex before Ruby groaned.

"Argh, I can't even..." Distracted, the women at the table turned to look up at her, both letting smiles out at Ruby's obvious discomfort as Emma spoke.

"It looks like someone needs to get laid Regina" The brunette nodded easily.

"So it would seem, Miss Lucas is exhibiting all the signs of someone suffering from an overactive libido and no decent release" Tossing her order pad on the table Ruby stood there, planting her hands on her hips and stared down at them before speaking, keeping her voice down in deference to both the other patrons and Granny's wolf-hearing.

"Do you know how little real action there is in this town, especially for a werewolf?" Both Regina and Emma shrugged before the blonde spoke.

"I would have thought that someone who looks as good as you would be beating them off with a stick" Regina nodded in agreement.

"You are hardly unattractive Miss Lucas; surely there are more than enough suitors who would be interested in your charms?" Ruby shrugged as she spoke.

"The whole eating my last boyfriend thing kinda turns guys off" Both seated women nodded at that before Regina spoke quietly.

"Yes, there is that to consider" Ruby grimaced then spoke, an undertone of frustration suffusing her voice.

"So I'm stuck in this town with no real chance of action because all the guys are terrified I'll change into a wolf, probably while I'm going down on them, biting off their cock for an appetiser before eating the rest of them too" Both women exchanged a glance, trying to hide their amusement before Regina spoke once more.

"Surely there is someone in this town who will give you the benefit of the doubt Miss Lucas?" Ruby shook her head decisively as she replied.

"Even the single girls aren't that brave and besides, most of them are straight as, thanks to growing up in the Enchanted Forest" Emma frowned, she wasn't aware that the forest was quite that homophobic, before speaking.

"That's a real shame Ruby, I didn't realise it was that hard for you" Ruby shrugged then spoke.

"Maybe there's a couple looking to expand their horizons" She turned a speculative gaze on the two gorgeous women in front of her. "If you two ever get bored and want a third, let me know" Regina shook her head once, her voice sharpening.

"I can tell you now Miss Lucas; that will never be happening" Ruby let an eyebrow rise in challenge as she spoke.

"Oh you never know, I might be able to spice it up a little, don't knock wolf sex until you've tried it" Ruby smiled a little wider as she took in the nonplussed expressions on both beautiful women in front of her, sharing a bed with either of them had been a regular fantasy for ages, having both of them together...the thought alone made her core clench delightfully hard. Finally Emma spoke as she shook her head.

"Sorry Rubes, but not a chance in hell happening, besides, I can tell you neither of us want or need a third" Ruby let the naughty thrill of what they were discussing make her a little bold, after all she'd watched enough online videos of women together, one that she'd come back to over and over again had a gorgeous blonde sandwiched between two stunning brunettes. Incredibly hot, it never failed to help her to a satisfactory, if frustratingly solitary climax, the possibility of reenacting it drove her to try her luck.

"Another pair of hands, another mouth, you never know how that might come in handy" Regina shook her head.

"If we should ever require another to join us, well the cloning spell would be more than sufficient" Regina didn't miss Emma's sudden look of extreme interest even as Ruby spoke.

"Can't blame a girl for offering, after all you are the two hottest women in town by a long shot, you'd have to be mad not to at least ask" She shrugged. "Like I said, the offer's there if you want to spice it up a little" Regina shook her head and spoke cooly.

"That will not be necessary, now or in the future I can assure you of that" Emma nodded at Regina's words then spoke.

"You really think we need to spice things up Ruby?" She motioned between her and Regina. "Do we actually look like we're vanilla and boring" Ruby made a ' _who knows_ ' gesture with her hands and spoke, breaking out her most winning smile.

"Don't know, but I'd be happy to grade you if you'd like" Before Regina could speak Emma frowned darkly then abruptly stood and spoke.

"Right, I'll fix this" In a moment Emma summoned her magic and the three of them were whisked away in a whirlwind of grey smoke, suddenly finding themselves standing in what was obviously Ruby's room, based on the photos on the wall and the dresser. Looking round Regina was actually rather surprised, the decor was significantly more tasteful than she would have expected, given the young wolf's penchant for provocative attire she was anticipating something that wouldn't have been out of place in a bordello, instead the room was finished in almost Wedgewood colours of pale blue and cream, warm in the morning light. Ruby looked round in shock then spoke, her voice a low moan.

"Oh man, Granny's gonna kill me for vanishing like that, and during the breakfast rush too" Emma shrugged nonchalantly as she spoke.

"She'll get over it, it's not like she has a choice" Turning to face Ruby she spoke. "Sit down Ruby" At the sudden command Ruby felt compelled to do so, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed as Emma continued. "So you want to know what you believe you've been missing out on eh Ruby?" The young woman in front of them shrugged, a little bravado creeping in.

"Yeah sure, you two look happy so it must be good" Emma glanced across at Regina and smiled.

"You have no idea" Regina crossed her arms, unsure where the blonde was going with this.

"This is all very well Emma, but we have jobs to do" Emma shrugged again.

"It can wait" She turned back then reached out and touched the end of her forefinger to the young woman's forehead, speaking a single magical command.

" _Feel…everything_ " A grey glow surged around Emma's fingertip before vanishing into Ruby's forehead as the young wolf's eyes abruptly rolled back into her head and she fell backwards to lay sprawled on her bed. Regina tipped her head to regard her lover as she spoke, concern creeping into her voice.

"What have you done to her Emma?" Emma was unconcerned.

"I'm solving her little problem" Their attention was grabbed as a moan, low and wanton and so very needy filled the room, drawing both women's attention back to Ruby.

Every muscle in the young woman's body had locked rigid, desperately straining in a combination of ecstasy, pain and sensory overload. The moan that tore from her parted red lips could have been pleasure or pain or both in equal measure. Regina took a concerned step forward then glanced up at her lover.

"What exactly did you do Emma?" Emma stood there watching with her arms crossed, quite obviously fascinated as Ruby's body arched up off the bed, suspended on her thighs and shoulders, fists clenched, the moans growing in volume and then glanced at Regina and replied.

"She's reliving everything we did last night" Regina's eyes opened wide in shock as she suddenly understood what Emma had done, her voice reflecting her surprise.

"Everything, all of it?" Emma nodded distractedly, busy watching Ruby's reaction as she spoke.

"Yep, in 3D, living, breathing IMAX Technicolor, a compilation of everything we did last night" Regina's mouth thinned in anger, something her voice carried as well.

"That could kill her Emma, we bolster ourselves with magic, she was completely unprepared, hitting her with everything all at once, it may be too much all at once for her body to withstand" Emma shrugged, a hint of the Dark One peering through in her words.

"Eh, she's a wolf, she's strong" Regina was unimpressed with Emma's cavalier attitude.

"This is dangerous Emma, she might be a mystical creature, but what we do is far beyond the experience of most" Emma turned to look at her.

"Maybe, but this way, one way or the other, she won't bother us about a threesome ever again"

They were interrupted by another low sound, more growl than moan, turning their attention to the bed they saw Ruby writhing on the bed, one hand wandering across her body to her mouth, the other heading lasciviously for the waistband of the skirt. Shaking her head in resignation Regina muttered a spell and the young wolf's body was relocated to the centre of the bed, secured safely at each wrist and ankle with purple bands of mystic energy.

"I do not really want to watch Miss Lucas pleasure herself in front of us, nor do I wish to have to deal with her mortal shame when she realises we watched her" Emma was blisfully unrepentent, shrugging as she spoke.

"I don't know, given how she dresses there's a fair amount of exhibitionist in her, she'd probably be turned on by a pair of beautiful women watching her get herself off" Regina's annoyance filled her words.

"May I remind you that we are attempting, or should I say you are attempting, to disuade Miss Lucas from pursuing us?" Regina crossed her arms. "That will hardly be helped by Miss Lucas associating us with sexual pleasure" Emma winked lasciviously at her lover then spoke.

"I don't think she'd enjoy half the things we do Regina, as a wolf I can imagine that the whole collar and whipping thing is probably not her style" Regina considered that for a heartbeat then nodded.

"For all her bravado I doubt many of our activities would be to her taste" Regina looked thoughtfully at the young woman writing on the bed and straining against her restraints and nodded to herself before continuing. "Or even possible" Emma looked over at Regina and nodded as she replied.

"It sure as hell would never have occurred to me, that's for sure, I mean turning your pussy into a second mouth, that freaked me out the first time you did that" Regina's grin was swift, as was her retort.

"You grew to enjoy it rather quickly as I recall" Emma nodded.

"Once I got used to seeing a tongue between your legs, yeah. I mean, getting kissed in my mouth and pussy at the same time, what's not to like?" Regina's smirk was pure sex, as was her voice.

"And you have so much more you are yet to experience" Emma's smile was wolfish as her eyes darkened.

"Looking forward to it Regina" They were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream from the bed, turning to see Ruby straining on the bed, every muscle taunt as she pulled at her restraints. Regina waved her hand, hastily soundproofing the room as the young wolf climaxed noisily, over and over, drawing respectful glances from both women as Emma nodded once to herself then spoke.

"Hmm, she's multi-orgasmic too, lucky her" Regina nodded then spoke, concern shading her voice.

"If she continues to climax so...enthusiastically... we may need to intervene, lest her blessing become a curse" Fortunately their intervention wasn't needed as the screaming finally died off into a low, continual moaning, before even that petered out. The smell of Ruby's arousal hit both women's noses, the pained whimper that followed made it clear that the wolf had not only climaxed repeatedly, she was now completely spent. Finally, somehow she managed to force out a few strained words.

"Oh...my...fucking...god..." Emma nodded and spoke quietly as the young girl's eyes slowly opened.

"Now you know" The wolf looked up at them both, awe in her slowly-strengthening voice as her wolf stamina aided her recovery.

"You do that every night?" Regina nodded once, obviously wishing for this particularly embarrassing episode to be over and forgotten, then spoke.

"Generally yes" Ruby's eyes opened wider as her eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"How are you both still alive?" As Regina scanned her hand down above Ruby's body, magically checking for any possible injuries the girl may have sustained in her frantic writhing Emma shrugged; the picture of unconcern before Regina finished her examination and replied.

"Bolstered by magically-crafted stamina and recovery, we endure" Satisfied that there were likely to be no lasting after effects of Emma's rather brutal 'explanation' Regina stood back, dismissed the magical restraints and spoke. "Now you see why we aren't interested in a third Miss Lucas" Ruby slowly nodded as she carefully moved her now unrestrained arms and legs, her voice still carrying a hint of wonder.

"God yes, the two of you could fuck a girl to death and be so into it that you'd not even notice" Emma and Regina exchanged a glance; there was more than a little truth in that. Finally Emma spoke.

"So what will you do now?" Ruby slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed, arms propping her up and shrugged; the exhaustion evident in her sweat-streaked face and voice.

"I dunno, like I said there's not too many options here really" Emma spoke, entirely too nonchalantly.

"There's always Belle French" Ruby's head swung round remarkably fast for someone quite obviously both emotionally and physically drained.

"Huh?" Regina nodded at the question inherent in Ruby's somewhat incoherent statement and elaborated.

"Now she is finally free from the imp's control, Miss French is her own woman" Ruby went to say something then paused, dragging her arm across her sweat-soaked brow before finally speaking.

"I didn't think she was into women, not after all those years with Gold" Emma shrugged as she idly examined her fingernails, formerly well-trimmed and a pale pink colour, after her use of dark magic they were now wickedly long talons in resplendent jet black and spoke, rather off-handedly as she shook both hands, grey smoke swirling round her fingertips and returning her nails to their former state.

"Well, for someone who's supposedly straight, it is your name she cries out when she's lying there in bed most nights with three or four fingers jammed up her pussy" Regina and Ruby's responses were unconsciously synchronised.

"How?"

"What?" Emma found both women's shocked looks particularly amusing, smiling as she explained.

"This is our town, I keep an eye on it" At Regina's narrow-eyed glance she smiled. "I'm the Dark One after all, you can't expect me to be Snow's picture perfect princess" Regina nodded slowly, her voice carrying a hint of resignation.

"I suppose you are entirely correct dear" Emma smiled, trying for guilless and failing.

"Of course I am" She turned to look at the recovering Ruby. "Why don't you go talk to Belle, I think you might find that now Gold's enchantments have been removed by his death, she's not only more receptive to you, there's a lot more of Lacey inside her than you might think" It was obvious that Ruby was a little unsure, probably afraid of rejection.

"You think?" Emma stared off into the distance for a moment before coming back to them and speaking.

"Tell you what Rubes, Belle's currently in the library, no one else is in there with her so why don't you head over there right now and ask her out" The blonde shrugged. "I think her response will surprise you" Ruby managed to look a little dubious even as a little hope crept into her voice.

"You really think she'll be interested in me?" Emma tried on her most winning smile.

"Trust me on this one Rubes" Taking in the uncertain look in the young girl's face Emma decided right then and there to stack the deck in her friend's favour. With that a column of grey smoke encircled the young waitress, when it dissipated she was left standing there in an enticingly tight little black dress so short it left her delicious legs exposed in all their glory, perched atop a pair of ridiculously high black patent leather 'fuck me' pumps, her hair and make-up perfect, no sign of her earlier exertions to be seen. "That should help" Watching the hesitant smile on her friend's face as she twirled around to see herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room, Emma smiled. "Belle's gonna love it" Regina nodded, understanding Emma's desire to help the young wolf to the same sort of happiness they shared. She smiled and spoke.

"I believe Miss French awaits you" A swirl of purple smoke gathered the girl up and transported her to the library as Emma turned and smiled at her lover.

"Nice Regina, but let's make this easier for everyone" She concentrated for a moment then relaxed. "That should do it" One of Regina's eyebrows' lifted as she spoke.

"What exactly have you done Emma?" The blonde gave a single shoulder shrug.

"Just loaded the dice in her favor, the doors to the library are now locked, plus I believe that Ruby's about to be greeted by a particularly horny librarian, not that either of them will be complaining, plus I magically suped-up both their stamina's" Regina sighed.

"I should give you a lecture about using magic to play with people's emotions, but in this case I suppose it is to a positive end" Emma smiled.

"Plus it puts paid to any thoughts Ruby might have about joining us" Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma's quiet possessiveness, not that she minded, she too was in no mind to share her sheriff.

"There is that" She paused then went on. "I should let Granny know she will be short-handed for the rest of the day" Emma barked out a laugh.

"Or two, maybe three Regina, remember what we were like when we first got together" Regina's lips twisted to a fond smirk.

"I do indeed dear, not that all that much has changed since then" Emma matched her smirk for smirk.

"No complaints here Regina, and I doubt Belle and Ruby will be complaining either, unless it's about how sore they are later" Regina thought about that for a moment then frowned as something came to her.

"I do hope we have done the right thing Emma" The blonde raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Oh, in what way exactly?" Regina laid it out.

"Werewolves are gifted with both significant strength and libido, given how frustrated Miss Lucas was, I hold fears for Miss French's safety, particularly a werewolf with magically-bolstered stamina" Emma thought it over for a moment then asked the question.

"You think she might accidentally fuck Belle to death?" Regina pondered for a moment, deep in thought, before looking up at the waiting Emma and shaking her head.

"Probably not, Miss Lucas does not possess a penis, so while Miss French is likely to experience the simultaneously most fulfilling and exhausting experience of her life, werewolf sex is quite physical after all, I don't believe the experience will be truly life-threatening, no matter how much Miss French may believe it to be" There was silence for a moment before Emma spoke, a strange expression on her face.

"And you know this how exactly?" Emma then frowned. "You and Ruby haven't..." Regina looked surprised at the sudden turn of the conversation then shook her head.

"No, of course not, while I will admit that the thought did cross my mind from time to time during the years the curse was active, as we are both aware Miss Lucas is really quite attractive under that makeup and provocative attire, however I was never intimate with her" Regina sighed. "My experiences came from my time with Graham, he was more than adequate, even though his heart wasn't in it, quite literally" Seeing the sadness in Regina's eyes Emma hastened to reach out to reassure her lover, placing her hand on Regina's shoulder as she spoke.

"Hey, we've discussed this, you're not the same person you were before the curse broke, you're a completely different one now, I've forgiven you for all the things you did as the evil queen, don't you think it's time you did so too?" Regina glanced up at Emma, quiet sadness in her eyes.

"As you say dear" Emma decided to distract Regina from her dark memories, one sure way to do so was to rile her up a bit.

"So I knew Graham was an ex, anyone else here I should know about?" The brunette shook her head.

"No, there were no other residents of Storybrook with whom I was intimate" Emma replayed that statement over in her head for a moment then looked up, a question already spilling from her lips.

"Does that mean there were others..." Her eyes narrowed. "There were!" Regina smiled, a little teasingly, her sadness forgotten.

"Indeed there were dear, but none of them matter anymore" Regina saw something possessive flash in those green eyes.

"Was it Elsa?" Regina chuckled at the thought of the pretty blonde elemental witch as a lover before replying.

"While the thought did cross my mind; after all dear, as you can now attest, sex between powerful magic users is something quite extraordinary, to the point most mortals and even mystical creatures such as Miss Lucas just now, cannot comprehend it, I was not intimate with the ice witch" Regina shrugged. "I will once again remind you that it was not me she was interested in, I will also point out once more that she followed you around like a freshly-weaned puppy throughout the entire time she was here in Storybrook" Emma smiled in recollection and then looked up at Regina as she replied.

"While I wasn't oblivious to her interest even then, I wasn't really interested, I'd kinda already decided who I wanted and it wasn't her" Regina smiled softly.

"Thank you my dear, as you now know the same held true for me as well" They smiled at each other for a moment before Emma recalled the subject of their previous discussion and scowled.

"If it wasn't her, but it was someone who visited... was it one of the the three bitches, Cruella maybe?" At Regina's suddenly raised eyebrow Emma pressed on. "Please tell me it wasn't Ursula, I don't wanna think of her and you and some weird-ass hentai tentacle manga thing happening" Regina looked a little confused, not an unusual thing when Emma dropped one of her incessant pop-culture references into conversation before answering.

"No dear, neither of them"

"It was Maleficent wasn't it, that sneaky bitch? I never trusted her" Regina shrugged as she replied, a trifle too nonchalantly for Emma's tastes.

"To paraphrase Miss Lucas's recent statement, do not knock dragon sex until you have tried it dear" Emma was obviously appalled.

"What!" Regina blushed slightly.

"They possess a long, strong and very agile tongue, plus they can do quite interesting things with their tail as well" Regina stopped as she realised Emma had stopped listening, watching as something uncertain appeared on her lover's face. "Emma, are you jealous? You are my True Love; you have nothing to be jealous of" The smile that appeared on Emma's face was one part wicked and one part pure evil.

"Oh I know that" In a swirl of grey smoke they were gone, reappearing in their bedroom at 108 Mifflin Street. "I don't care about your previous ones and do you know why? Because I'm going to make you forget them, by the time I'm through with you you'll have a hard enough time remembering your own name" Regina realised Emma was intent on thoroughly ravishing her and tried deflecting her insatiable lover, though to Emma her objections sounded rather pro-forma.

"Emma, it's barely mid-morning, we have our reponsibilities, our jobs, people relying on us..." The blonde was not to be dissuaded.

"Fuck them, and fuck you too, which is exactly what I intend to do" In a swirl of grey smoke Regina found herself naked and lying on the bed as she turned to look at her lover. Emma too was naked and smiled at Regina.

"Tho you have a tatht for dragon thex Rethina?" Regina was about to comment on Emma's suddenly apparent speech impediment when Emma's mouth opened and a long, reptile-like forked tongue slithered out, it had to be a good eight inches or more. Before she could comment she noticed a tail curl out from behind the blonde's back, the end was less a lizard-like tail and more resembling an erect penis. "I'll give you dragon thex" Contemplating what was about to happen, not without a certain anticipatory thrill, Regina mentally tossed her day's planned activities out the window, magically sending her secretary a text to reschedule today's meetings and to let Emma's deputy Mulan know that Emma wouldn't be in, then looked up at the blonde advancing on her.

"Why Sheriff, I didn't know you had it in you" The smirk on Regina's face was matched by the one on Emma's.

"I do and thoon it'll be in you too"


End file.
